


Worship

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Rook had instructed Joseph there with a playful “Worship me, Father.” Joseph had rolled his eyes but obliged. It had been normal.But then Joseph had to go and be amazing at giving at head.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Kudos: 40





	Worship

The first time Rook says it, he can thankfully blame the blowjob haze. Yeah, it’s a real thing. Makes people do crazy things. Crazy. 

Rook is sitting in an armchair in an abandoned house on the edge of Holland Valley with Joseph kneeling on the floor between his legs. Rook had instructed him there with a playful “Worship me, Father.” Joseph had rolled his eyes but obliged. It had been  _ normal _ . 

But then Joseph had to go and be amazing at giving at head and that is how Rook has ended up in this predicament. 

Joseph’s head is bobbing rhythmically in Rook’s lap, his tongue swirling around the length, at the underside, over the head, in the slit, at the underside again. Maybe they should have recorded this and made some money off of it.

Rook can’t bring himself to stop groaning like an over the top porn star because it’s just so damn skilled and so damn  _ good _ . He’s going to lose his mind. He’ll shoot down Joseph’s throat any minute now and set his own record for fastest orgasm. 

“Yes, oh  _ fuck yes _ !” The words spill out of Rook’s mouth at an alarming rate. “Jesus fuck, you're good at that.” 

Joseph stops at that for a second to glare at Rook, but it’s so hard - no pun intended - for Rook to take him seriously with a dick between his lips. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Go, go on.” There is a pleading note there that Rook would rather forget but frankly, he’d give his right kidney for Joseph to resume that blowjob. 

How have they never done this before? Why are they only doing this now? Joseph’s ass is the best Rook has had but Joseph’s mouth… Rook has a ridiculous thought that maybe  _ this  _ is how Joseph convinces people to join Eden’s gate. 

“Please,” he tries again, and this time it works. Joseph hums a little, and his tongue starts playing with the head of Rook’s cock again, its movements fast and unforgiving. 

Rook throws his head back against the back of the armchair with a moan. No one should be this good at giving head. No one. This should be illegal in all states. Fuck. 

He gets a shaky hand in Joseph’s hair, petting it. His hips arch a little off of the seat and Joseph squeezes his thighs in warning. Rook doesn’t want him to stop again so he forces himself to relax. 

With his dick practically throbbing in Joseph’s mouth, Rook is far from relaxed. Damn, Joseph’s a great cocksucker. 

Rook must have said that last part out loud because he hears Joseph chuckle but can’t bring himself to look down at him. He’s afraid that one look at Joseph’s handsome face, his preacher mouth intently sucking on Rook’s dick like a popsicle, and Rook would be a goner. Rook throws his arm over his eyes for good measure and digs the nails of his other hand into the chair’s armrest. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, perfect!” He’s not usually one to give praise in abundant amounts like this but fuck it. The world is coming to an end, right? Rook ought to enjoy his last, oh fuck. Joseph does something with his tongue again and Rook’s train of thought is lost.

“Fuck, Joseph, I wanna keep you on your knees forever,” he moans. It would get in the way of their busy schedules but it’s true. Rook is  _ this  _ close to tearing a hole in the armrest. 

Joseph hums at that, sounding pleased, but he could just be humouring Rook, trying to get him closer to the edge. If he keeps sucking like that, moving his tongue like that, Rook will have no trouble getting there. Women and men alike have complained about their sore jaws and Rook’s stamina before, but Rook senses that won’t be the case here. The slurping sounds Joseph makes as he sucks alone might be enough to make Rook cum. 

Normally this is the point where Rook would drag his partner up by the scruff, throw them on the couch/bed/you name it, and fuck their brains out. But all he wants now is for Joseph to keep that perfect mouth around his cock and continue doing his magic. 

“Yeah, baby, that tongue will be the death of me, oh fuckk.” Rook thrusts up a couple of times, unable to help himself, which is thankfully forgiven as Joseph shoves his hips down and keeps bobbing his head. 

Up and down, sucking, licking, more licking, sucking, fuck yes. And that’s when  _ it  _ happens. “Yes, yes, I fucking love you.” 

Rook barely catches himself, but he does, stiffening, his approaching orgasm suddenly halted by his own  _ stupidity _ . 

Joseph too has halted, and as Rook peeks down at him, Joseph’s fiery gaze is on Rook’s, unblinking. It’s almost creepy, except he’s still got Rook’s dick in his mouth. 

Rook is internally praying to all the gods he doesn’t believe in that Joseph does not pull off and say something awful like ‘I love you too.’ Rook would rather the Earth swallow him whole right now. 

Thankfully, that is not what happens. Instead, Joseph gets that little look, and Rook has barely enough time to brace himself before that mouth’s working on him again. Except it’s not like before, it’s  _ better _ . 

Rook has just enough time to whine, wondering  _ how _ , how is it fucking better and then he’s taken into Joseph’s throat. 

Joseph swallows around him, for fuuuuuck’s sakes, and then he’s bobbing his head again. On every go, he shoves his mouth all the way down Rook’s length, his face buried in Rook’s pelvis. It’s undignified, it’s dirty, it’s so fucking hot Rook can’t look away. He comes with a shout, shooting his cum down Joseph’s throat and in his mouth. 

Through Rook’s orgasm Joseph is moaning and swallowing around Rook, the image of someone enjoying a particularly good meal. Rook can’t take it. “Yeah, eat it, fuck, Joseph, eat it all, baby,” he urges, growling and cursing through each wave. 

Joseph gives him a look that is all heat and continues until Rook is spent, every drop of his cum safe in Joseph’s flat stomach. 

Fuck, the thought alone is exhilirating. They have to do this again. 

Joseph pulls off of his cock with a final affectionate lick to it that makes Rook shiver. He then picks his glasses up from the table where he’d put them before unzipping Rook’s pants. He then puts them back on his face, looking as though nothing has happened. Joseph just had eight inches of hard cock down his throat and yet he looks perfectly composed. 

Rook is both impressed and jealous. Then he remembers what he said in the heat of the moment and starts to feel embarrassed. What does he say now? Seriously. He doesn’t want to say it again, he’s not ready. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be. He’s not even sure if that’s what he feels.

  
Thankfully, Joseph doesn’t push Rook or pry. Instead he climbs in Rook’s lap and kisses him, the taste of Rook’s cum odd on his tongue. 

Rook doesn’t push him away, instead finding comfort in the kiss. He can’t speak about love, or whatever this is, if his mouth is otherwise occupied. 


End file.
